Into the dark
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Las tinieblas guardan muchos secretos, pero no te preocupes, sólo ve hacia la luz y lo descubrirás todo.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic fue hecho cómo regalo para **Yuullen.** Está enfermita, y como parte de su f-list, es mí deber mimarla y añoñarla, que viene a ser lo mismo. Además, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, hiper-archi-mega-recontra-atrazado.

Pareja: Eiji/Syuichiro. Mencion del resto del equipo.

Y con esto es una menos a la que tengo que regalarle algo mientras fics escriba.

Espero les guste.

**Into The Dark**

Las lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas mientras corría dentro del interior de la escuela. Quería gritar, pero eso no sería lógico. ¿Quién gritaría estando atrapado en un recinto lleno de muertos y con un asesino buscándole? Nadie en su sano juicio.

Las puertas estaban cerradas con cadenas, ya las había revisado bien. Sólo le quedaba una opción, correr. Puede que todo estuviese en tinieblas, siendo la única luz, la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas abarrotadas de los salones. Pero el tenia una buena visión, daba igual que fuese de día o de noche. Era lo suficientemente buena para permitirle andar a sus anchas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al rememorar, de nuevo, cómo había hallado a sus amigos.

Había entrado en su salón, únicamente para quedarse boquiabierto al ver a Fuji colgado del techo. Una expresión de sorpresa se le había quedado congelada en el rostro.

Eiji se quedó estático un momento, luego se tapó la boca con sus manos y retrocedió. Miró a los lados con una mirada inquieta y luego, con mano temblorosa, procedió a correr la puerta, cerrando el salón de clases. Y con Fuji, quedaba claro que todos los titulares estaban muertos.

Ya había ido al salón del pequeñín, encontrando al mismo inerte en el suelo, con el cuello aparentemente roto.

A Kaoru lo había hallado sentado contra la pared del fondo de su salón, totalmente frío y tieso. A Momoshiro lo vio atravesado por un hierro, en medio de un charco de sangre que iba a hacerse más grande.

Kawamura estaba tirado de espaldas justo bajo el marco de la puerta, con la espalda repleta de agujeros. Inui, quien era el más alto del grupo…lo había encontrado en el suelo, con la cabeza a cierta distancia de su cuello. A varios metros de aquella terrorífica escena, estaba un hacha, con la sangre ya resecándose.

Y Tezuka, su admirado capitán, había sido la excepción a la regla de los asesinatos dentro de los salones. Lo había encontrado al pie de las escaleras que daban hacia la azotea.

Pero aún no había encontrado a Oishi, lo que le desesperaba. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Si no, no podría dar un paso más. Dicho y hecho. Se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta que daba a la oficina del director,

—"Por favor Oishi, por favor… ¡encuéntrame!" —pedía internamente.

Estaba cansado de correr, de de buscar a Oishi, de evadir a un supuesto asesino desconocido. Supuestamente desconocido, porque no había visto ni oído a nadie en todo el tiempo —una media hora— que tenía dando vueltas.

¿Para que evitar pensarlo más tiempo? Oishi podía ser el asesino perfecto. Todas las victimas lo tenían en alta estima, y bien pudiesen haberlo dejarlo acercarse sin sospecha alguna. Y él, Oishi, los podría tomar con la guardia baja y acabarlos en un segundo.

Oyó la puerta de la oficina empezar a correrse aún lado, cosa que le tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo. Se puso de pie al instante, y miró con odio la puerta, que parecía dudar en abrirse. Luego de unos segundos, vio a Oishi salir encorvado de aquella habitación. Con esa expresión de miedo y cansancio en su rostro, parecía haber envejecido diez años.

—Oishi… —dijo de forma lastimera, sobresaltando a quien llamaba.

—¿Eiji? —preguntó este al aire. No podía ver casi nada, sólo sombras moverse en la nada. Pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de su compañero.

—Eiji, ¿eres tú? —luego de preguntar, lanzó una pequeña exclamación al sentir el cuerpo de otro ser humano lanzarse sobre el, propinándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Eiji —dijo de forma ahogada. Una sensación de alivio le inundó el cuerpo. Correspondió al abrazo de inmediato—. Gracias a dios, estás bien.

—¿Dónde estabas? —lloriqueo Eiji, casi gritando. Con una tonada que sonaba a reproche. Se restregó contra el pecho de su compañero mientras trataba de modular su tono de voz—. Te he estado buscando por todos lados

—Pensé que todos estaban… —Syuichiro no pudo decirlo—. Así que me escondí aquí —completó en un suspiro. Había salido sólo porque creía que llevaba suficiente tiempo oculto, el suficiente como para estar completamente solo, a excepción de...los chicos.

—Pero… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —preguntó Eiji, ya separándose de su amigo, aunque se asió de su mano sin dudarlo. No iba a pederlo, eso jamás—. Yo estaba en mi habitación y de pronto…desperté en medio del pasillo.

—No lo sé —Syuichiro no soportaba quedarse parado en el mismo lugar. Se puso en marcha, halando a Eiji de la mano—. De alguna forma…alguien debió traernos.

—Los mató a todos —masculló Eiji, y sintió la mano de Syuichiro apretarse más fuerte contra la suya.

—No, no a todos. Aun quedamos tú y yo. Y pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos Eiji, te lo prometo.

—Oishi… —Si Syuichiro hubiese volteado y tuviese una visión nocturna tan buena como la de Eiji, le hubiese podido ver sonreír tímidamente por su comentario. Pero esta borró cuando Eiji se paro de golpe, forzando a Syuichiro a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó este mientras volteaba a mirarle.

—En el aula de Inui, hay un hacha —informo Eiji, con cierto tono esperanzado —podríamos usarla para romper la cadena que sujeta la puerta —agregó. Sus argumentos contra Oishi se habían esfumado hacía tiempo. ¿Oishi un asesino? No podría, tenía un corazón demasiado grande para ello.

—¡Podríamos salir de aquí! —el pelirrojo recalcó en lo obvio casi a grito pelado.

—No tan alto –le suplicó Syuichiro—. Vamos…

Fueron al salón, y en efecto, encontraron el hacha junto al cuerpo de Inui. Eiji se acercó vacilante, y tomo el arma. Luego miró a Oishi con duda, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado que hacer con ella.

—Vayamos a la salida —le dijo Syuichiro amablemente, adivinando el desconcierto de Eiji, a pesar de que apenas podía ver su silueta. Su tono de voz calmó a su compañero al instante.

Corrieron a la salida, sin importarles el eco que hacían sus pasos en el pasillo vacío.

—Yo-yo lo haré —dijo Eiji, una vez frente a la puerta encadenada por sus asas—. Quédate atrás Oishi…

—No, lo haré yo —dijo este, sonando autoritario—. Tu quédate atrás y vigila. Tienes mejor vista, podrás ver si alguien se acerca cuando empiece a golpear.

—De acuerdo… —accedió Eiji, dándole el arma blanca a su compañero.

Se puso a unos cuantos metros por cuestiones de seguridad, entonces Syuichiro empezó. Cada golpe hacía erizar la piel del pelirrojo, que miraba hacia la espalda de Syuichiro de vez en cuando. Aquello debía ser más difícil de lo que parecía, porque ya podía oírlo jadear.

—¡Lo logré! —Le anuncio Syuichiro mientras dejaba caer pesadamente el hacha— ruido que hizo acompañamiento al sonido metálico de las cadenas—, y abría las puertas de un empujón, desplegándolas de par en par. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, exhausto.

Eiji rápidamente tomo el hacha y miró hacia fuera. Podía ver más claramente, gracias a la luna que iluminaba el área. El ambiente le producía una sensación de soledad que no nunca podría describir.

—Vamos —Syuichiro ya estaba de pie junto a él. Y fue todo lo que necesitó para salir de las sombras.

Mientras caminaban hacia fuera de las instalaciones, Eiji no pudo evitar decir algo:

—Fue muy raro que ese loco no nos atacara cuando estábamos abriendo la puerta —habló, de forma clara y concisa. Con un tono extraño en su voz, a causa de la situación.

—Debió haber escapado —racionalizo Syuichiro lo mejor que pudo. Estaba demasiado aturdido, lo suficiente para no notar que Eiji se iba quedando atrás.

—Si, después de abrir la puerta…

Fue entonces cuando Syuichiro notó que Eiji ya no caminaba junto a él. Se detuvo para girar, pero el golpe que recibió en la cabeza con la parte no filosa del hacha lo lanzo al suelo. Lanzó un grito ahogado mientras caía en el suelo.

Con bastante esfuerzo logró voltearse para encarar a su atacante.

—Bajo la luz de la luna, tu emblema —musitó Eiji luego de ver al cielo un momento y volver a mirar el aterrado rostro de Syuichiro. Aterrado e incrédulo.

—Eiji…porque tú… ¡Acaso tú!...

—No tienes una visión tan buena como la mía, así que no te diste cuenta —la expresión de Eiji era una neutra. Ni sonrisa, ni furia, nada. Señaló hacia la ropa de Syuichiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Tu ropa se manchó de sangre —le habló con un tono solemne.

Syuichiro se miró a si mismo y descubrió que en efecto, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre que no era suya. Por supuesto, eso lo explicaba todo. Volvió a mirar al frente, y vio a Eiji, sin ningún brillo de humanidad en sus ojos, con el hacha por encima de su cabeza.

—No, Eiji…por favor… ¡Que alguien me ayude! —se quedó gritando la ultima palabra a todo pulmón.

Eiji dejó caer el hacha encima de Syuichiro y todo terminó. Lo había acabado de un solo golpe, tal como lo deseaba. Aunque tuvo que hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pues Syuichiro se había cubierto la cabeza con las manos. Retiró el hacha luego de varios intentos —pues esta se había incrustado en el cráneo de su amigo— y la dejó caer a un lado.

—Se acabó —dijo mientras se echaba un par de pasos hacia atrás y caer en el suelo—. Finalmente, se acabó.

Eiji tuvo unas extrañas ganas de reír. ¡Había ganado! Había logrado conservar su vida hasta el final. Tan eufórico se hallaba ante esta realidad, que no se había escuchado el sonido de unos pies que se arrastraban a pocos metros de él, a sus espaldas.

—Eiji…

Aquella voz, que parecía venir de ultratumba, le hizo erizar todos los vellos de su piel. Se puso de pie de un salto, y dio media vuelta, hacia la entrada por donde antes había salido de la mano con su compañero de dobles.

—Tú —dejo salir todo el aliento contenido —No puede ser…

Extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo, a pesar de que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Este le miró como si fuese un muerto salido de la tumba.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —le increpó Eiji —no entiendo, ¡te apuñalé varias veces!

Eiji sabía que Kawamura tenía resistencia. Por ello había planeado varias estocadas con un puñal para él, pero ahí estaba el chico: de pie y en frente suyo, aunque no en sus mejores condiciones, cabía destacar.

—¿Por qué? —Kawamura tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al hacer esta pregunta. Había llegado a tiempo de ver a Eiji asestarle el primer golpe a Syuichiro. Si tan sólo hubiese podido gritar para advertirle…

Eiji puso una mano alrededor de la cintura, y batió la otra en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Te lo diré después. Ahora, necesito que mueras, por favor… no quiero usar el hacha de nuevo, pesa mucho.

Kawamura sintió que todo oscurecía a su alrededor. Trataba de respirar, pero el aire no llegaba sus pulmones, ni siquiera lo sentía entrar a su boca. En medio de un intento de inhalar aire, cayo al suelo inerte.

Eiji suspiró.

—Ahg, ahora tendré que arrastrarlos hacía adentro, con lo que pesa Kawamura —se quejó para sí mismo. Syuichiro pesaba menos, pero el rastro de sangre que dejaría, los podrían ubicar desde la china.

Pero nada ganaba con quejarse, por lo que Eiji empezó a arrastrar a Syuichiro de vuelta hacia la oscuridad, junto con el resto del equipo, con sus amigos. Tal cómo debía ser, y lo sería, para siempre.

**FIN **

**Em.. no sé que decir. Eiji es increiblemente adorable x3 y su forma de ser da para todo, es lo que me gusta de su personaje. Puede ser infantil, gracioso, serio, divertido… en serio, no hay limites (aunque algunos aspectos deberian ser justificados).**

**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado leer algo diferente, para variar la cosa.**

**Besos. **


	2. Yo Te Seguiré En La Oscuridad

**Obviamente este fic necesitaba un capítulo aclaratorio. Pues bien, aquí está. Lo tengo desde antes de subir el primero, pero quería darles tiempo a leer el otro.**

**Estaba en mi livejournal, pero le he hecho uno que otro arreglo, nada grave. La ortografía más que nada. **

**Aquí explicamos que diablos sucedió, y vemos que Pastelito para adivina, sirve. Con esto termino la historia (¡Mi primer fic de más de un capitulo terminado! ¡Llamen a la prensa!) y gracias por los comentarios, fueron pocos, pero increíbles :D**

**Advertencia: **Loco explicando cómo diablos se cargó a todo mundo. Lógica no garantizada, más si intentada.

Edit: !Siempre lo olvido!: Prince Of Tennis (y sus personajes) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

**Yo te seguiré en la oscuridad**

—Oishi…pensaba que no lo lograría — Eiji empezó a hablarle al cadáver, como si fuese una de sus antiguas charlas casuales.

—Lo primero fue poder echar ese somnífero en esa nueva bebida rara de Inui sin que me viera durante las prácticas. Vaya sujeto, me la puso difícil, ¡nunca deja de mirar sus cosas!... En fin, tomaba varias horas en hacer efecto, lo que me dio el tiempo necesario para organizarlo todo ¿sabes? Escondí todo mi arsenal dentro del armario del profesor de mi clase. Ni siquiera él buscaba algo ahí. Claro, lo vengo preparando todo desde hace tiempo. Fui yo quién le sugerí al capitán que nos quedaaamos hasta tarde hoy... no se lo vayas a decir a Momo.

Eiji llegó hasta el salón de clases de Syuichiro, donde deslizó la puerta y entró arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de su amigo por el cuello de su camisa, colocándolo contra la pared bajo la ventana. La luna iluminaba tenuemente la escena.

Syuichiro parecía un muñeco roto, con sangre chorreando de su cabeza, ya empapándole la ropa y sus ojos abiertos, sin vida.

—Fue difícil traerlos a todos aquí desde los vestidores, uno por uno, sin que nadie me viera. Pero pude hacerlo. Y los fui matando según iban despertando. El pequeñín fue el primero.

Eiji se sentó frente a Oishi, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y depositando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Mirando a su compañero con los ojos bastante abiertos, denotando algo parecido a la curiosidad de los niños.

—Lo sujeté por detrás, ni siquiera me vio. Pensaba que sería más difícil romperle el cuello, pero no. Un movimiento rápido y listo. El pequeñín cayó como un muñeco viejo, me dio algo de pena.

Luego fue Inui. Ya estaba despierto…

Eiji soltó una risita.

Seguro piensas que fue difícil; es alto y difícil de engañar. ¡Para nada! Luego de las reacciones iniciales, sólamente le dije: "Oye Inui, creo que hay algo en el suelo" él se agachó, yo alcé el hacha, y el resto es historia. Si, se supone que debía ser una muerte diferente para todos. Pero técnicamente fue diferente ala tuya, a ti te maté destrozándote los brazos en el proceso, a él no. Y no me vayas a preguntar cómo le hice para que no viera el hacha… ¿en donde me quedé? ¡Ah, si!

Eiji bostezó antes de continuar. Era tarde, tenía sueño.

—Después busqué a Kaoru. No hay que tener mucha imaginación para saber que no se había movido mucho de donde estaba, pobre, parecía un niño perdido. Estaba casi mojándose los pantalones, y casi me rompe todas las costillas del abrazo que me dio al verme… luego de gritar de miedo, por supuesto.

Eiji suprimió su deseo de frotar sus costillas, de nuevo.

—Le di el vaso de agua con cianuro para que se calmara los nervios. Y vaya que fue efectivo. Eso fue demasiado fácil, ni siquiera preguntó de dónde había sacado el agua. Fue cómo matar un pez.

Soltó un suspiro. No le gustaba la parte que venía.

—Lo de Momoshiro fue asqueroso. Apenas había sacado el hierro del armario y el ya estaba detrás de mí, gritó mi nombre y lo demás fue totalmente instintivo, viejo. Se sorprendió mucho, yo también. Planeaba usar el hierro con Kawamura. Además, me escupió sangre en la ropa y en la cara. Luego cayó al suelo. El pobre estaba feliz de encontrarme y yo lo atravieso con una barra de metal, seguro ya no tiene una buena impresión de mí.

Eiji empezó a jugar con la punta de su cabello. Muchas personas ya le habían preguntado cómo le hacía para tener un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad. Ja, ya les contaría el secreto. Sí, claro.

—Luego fue el capitán. El también salió de su salón igual que tú. Estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la azotea cuando lo encontré. Al igual que los otros, no sospechó nada. Hasta que subí, le dije que había más gente abajo, y cuando menos pensaba, lo empujé con todo. ¡Si que hizo escándalo al caer! Su cuerpo, sus lentes, y ese "!Crack!" que no se dé donde vino… bueno, si sé, pero ya entiendes lo que quiero decir… ¡ahg!, ¿me estas escuchando Oishi?

Achicó los ojos, cómo si hubiese recibido una respuesta afirmativa y sospechase que esta fuese falsa realmente. Oishi lo miraba sin verle. Luego de un momento, continuó.

—Luego encontré a Kawamura. O más bien el me encontró a mí. Al comienzo estaba un poco tenso, percibió la sangre que llevaba encima. ¿Recuerdas cuando se desmayó por ver sangre en el partido del pequeñín contra ese chico de Fudomime? ¡Ja!, cómo nos reímos de eso luego... Bueno, no duró mucho en acercarse, y luego no me dejaba pasar por delante de él. Así que no me dejo otra opción más que apuñalarlo por la espalda. Tuve que hacerlo varias veces, ¡fue muy difícil! Ahora comprendo mejor la expresión "duro de matar". Menos mal que no tuvo aliento para gritar… porque hubiese alertando a…

Eiji hizo una pausa, como para darle un efecto de suspenso a su relato.

—¿Adivinaste no? ¡A Fuji! —Gritó, como si estuviese celebrando algo —me sorprendí al encontrarlo todavía durmiendo. Digo, hasta Momoshiro se levantó… Supongo que es cosa de aguante. Pero eso me hizo las cosas más fáciles. Iba a ser difícil hacerle algo a ese chico, Oishi, te juro que no es normal. No planeaba ahorcar a nadie, esa cuerda era para hacerme el rehén mientras tú me buscabas, pero no pude resistirme. Le puse un lazo corto al cuello, lo amarre al techo con ayuda del escritorio del profesor y listo. Despertó justo cuando la soga empezó a cortarle la respiración. Pataleó poco, creo que haber bebido mucho jugo de Inui finalmente tuvo sus consecuencias. Sé que podía verme, por eso tuvo esa expresión de sorpresa hasta el final.

Eiji bostezó, de nuevo.

—Bueno, ya solo faltabas tú. Se suponía que yo debía estar amarrado en mi salón, con Fuji de compañía, colgando cómo adorno navideño, daba algo de miedo… la cosa es que no aparecías y me quedé sin cuerda, así que fui a buscarte. Yo quería que me encontraras. Tampoco estabas en tu aula, por lo que tuve que ir de aquí para allá con cara de asustado por si te encontraba en el camino. Además… en serio me preocupé, por un momento pensé que habías escapado.

Una chispa de humanidad se reflejó en los ojos de Eiji, con el cuerpo de Oishi cómo único testigo.

— Pero te encontré… no pude contener abrazarte. Y sin querer, te manché todo de sangre, lo siento. Aunque al final, eso me ayudó. ¡jaja!, ¡deberías haber visto tu cara cuando de mencioné lo de la sangre! Seguro pensaste que yo pensaba que tú eras el asesino.

— "Eiji, no se dice de esa forma"

Kikumaru casi podía oír a su amigo reconvenirle por aquella frase.

—Y por cierto, no pudiste verlo. Pero Kawamura es un terminator, volvió a aparecer. Casi me mata de un susto.

Eiji se levantó y estiro los brazos, el cansancio ya le estaba matando.

—Todo ha acabado, al fin —habló con cierta melancolía—. No sabes preocupado que estaba. Se acercaba la graduación y el equipo iba a… tú te ibas a ir.

Eijo negó ferozmente con la cabeza para luego girarse, correr hacia la puerta y voltearse a ver a Syuichiro con una sonrisa.

—¡Ahora podremos ser la pareja de oro por siempre! —dijo con un entusiasmo que solo utilizaba cuando jugaba dobles.

Una visita rápida a su armario y estaba de regreso junto a la persona que le había hecho mejor persona.

El asesinato con una bala, lo había reservado especialmente para sí mismo. Era la mejor forma de liquidarse y que todos pensasen que fue otra persona. Después de todo, si los familiares de sus amigos se enteraban de ese detalle, era probable que no quisiesen hacer un funeral mixto, como suponía que lo harían. Por algo y se había molestado en deshacerse de sus huellas dactilares antes de empezar su "trabajo". Todo se podía aprender en la Internet.

Ya lo había pensado, se dispararía en el pecho. Según las películas, tendría un lapso de más o menos cinco segundos antes de caer muerto, una gran cantidad de tiempo comparado con el típico balazo en la cabeza.

—Ya voy chicos —ni siquiera cerró los ojos. Su mente calculaba que a la distancia en que se encontraba, podría caer encima de Oishi—. Voy a seguirlos pronto.

No sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente de lanzar el arma lejos de él o si sus brazos caerían a su lado como hierros sin poder moverlos. Pero… ¿Qué más daba? Dejar a la policía sin un sospechoso no era su prioridad, tampoco lo era que su cuerpo compartiese funeral con los del equipo, eso sólo era un capricho. La prioridad era reunir a su equipo y mantenerlo unido para siempre. En especial a la pareja de oro.

**FIN**

Y con esto me realizo con el regalo xD Esto pudo haber sido mejor, pero que decir... sigo entrenando esto del crimen.

Adoro a Eiji-_Psicópata_ ^^ es taaan lindo.

¿Comentarios? Se agradecen y responden (si es posible, claro).


End file.
